With the continuous development of pattern recognition and artificial intelligence technologies, the face recognition technology has been more and more widely applied. At present, face scan payment based on the face recognition technology has been gradually applied to people's daily life.
Face scan payment can use a human face feature as a password, thus eliminating the need for manually inputting a password and greatly simplifying an electronic payment process of a user. However, for users of multiple births, due to the great similarity of their face features, it may be difficult for face scan payment to simply carry out identity recognition based on face features. Multiple births include two or more persons born in one pregnancy such as twins and triplets.
Therefore, when users of multiple births use face scan payment, it may still be necessary to provide a further solution for how to identify such users.